War 24 - lil giants
We are back to winning! Let's continue. We are doing 45x45 this time. Check your crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #No crew - #1 - #6 (avg exp 101.83) Top guys can go up here if they want #Widowmaker's crew - #7 - #16 (avg exp 81.70) #Kato's crew - #17 - #26 (avg exp 68.20) #tizzy's crew - #27 - #36 (avg exp 58.80) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 - #45 (avg exp 47.56) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *1 - 16 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #Widowmaker #Andrew #RIVAS #FattTV #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *8: eddie - Andrew *9 - Andrew *11 - steint *6 - steint *10 - Widowmaker ---- 'Kato's crew' *17 - 26 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #GattoMatto1970 #Stevenile #jmazz #Travla #Thunk #Azubu #KingBelowMe #rerun #tizzy #Norwalk Ray #voltron 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' #23 Julie - *18 - Norwalk Ray - 3 stars *19 - Norwalk Ray * 25 and 26 - tizzy ---- 'tizzy's crew' *27 - 36 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #RabidSquirrel #InvestLT #ScubaTron10 #superman101585 #Musawi #ellad #tasmanianaddict #Great Lord Matt #Made Monster #jake #chase collins 'Scouting Reports ' Every. Single. One = 3 star. I'll be reviewing all attacks. If you have questions, ask first. We got this. *27 - rhett **TH 8 - Spiral Design - teslas and bombs in expected locations at openings **All D at TH7 level. CC capacity - 20. King lvl 2. **Use hogs, with barbs or giants to trigger traps **Pull CC from top or right side. Top is better since King is in same range. *28 - tizone **TH 8 - CC centralized but TH easy to access. **All D at TH7 level except one lvl 6 mortar. CC capacity 20. King lvl 1 **Either hog army or straight up giant / barm / arch will be fine with this. **Since CC is well centered, pull from Top/ Left between gold and research facility. King will come along. **Traps likely in middle next to mortar, and next to king. *29 - Rick2014!!! **TH 8 - CC and king outside. **All D at TH7 level. CC capacity 20. King lvl 1. **Pull CC and king is silly easy. **Purple walls on outside of swuare, so bring wb or hogs. Traps likely in mid near AA, and on bottom between cannon and arch tower. **Recommend hogs for quick 3 star. *30 - abunnudur **TH 8 - CC central, King in mid but easy to pull **All D at TH 6/7 level. CC capacity 20. King lvl 1. **CC pull is a little tricky, hog or wb from top left may be easiest way to pull **Largely purple walls. Given D is all low level, most army comps will work with this. **If you use hogs, be careful as they're likely to run over lots of traps due to tall base design *31 - kingbuthole **TH 8 - cc and king on bottom. **All D at TH 6/7 level. CC capacity 25. King lvl 1. **CC pull and King are too easy. Expect traps in pull zone. Obvious trap between the two. **Easy hog or air base due to very low lvl AA. *32 - bubba **TH 8 - CC capcity 20, towards outer edge, no king. **All D at TH5 / 6 lvl. Expect traps in center next to TH. **Really dumb base. Please 3 star. *33 - the warriror **TH 8 - CC on top. CC capcity 20. King lvl 1. **All D at th 5/6 lvl. Traps in center. **Hogs or Air, since lvl 1 aa all around. Relatively tight base makes hogs easy as well. **Giants / archers / barbs would be fine here too. Anything. **Dont forget about huts in corners. *34 - kc007 51 **TH 9 - CC next to outer wall. Capcity 20. No heros **All D at TH 7 level. Definition of a rushed base. If you do this to your base, I'll kick you. **Fairly spread out, so hogs may not be best choice. **Giants / arch / wiz, or Air attack. *35 - Ragnar **TH 7 - CC capacity 20. No heros **All D max for TH 7. **CC pull easy from top right or left. **Hog base should be easy. Teslas and bombs likely next to the mortars. **Dont forget about huts in corners *36 - ava **TH 7 - CC capacity 20. No heros. **All D max for TH 7 **CC pull easy from right. **Hogs or Giants / arch / wiz. 'Attack Dibs' *32 - Made Monster * ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *37 - 45 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #aragorn #fritz #Musawizo #LeChevalierMort #Chadwellington #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #bolin 'Scouting Reports' * TBD 'Attack Dibs' * 45 - krstffr Category:Coc